


a breath

by hermeticWyrd



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermeticWyrd/pseuds/hermeticWyrd
Summary: Kuroo fears the worst will happen.





	

“Tetsurou.”

His breath skitters.

 

“Daichi,” Tetsurou breathes out. He has a feeling that this conversation will be devastating. After all, these past few weeks Daichi had been distant, avoiding Tetsurou, giving him excuses that sounded like half-formed lies.

They were going to break up, Tetsurou was certain.

Even now, Daichi seems to have trouble looking him in the eye whereas Daichi would typically take on each challenge directly. Tetsurou stares at him all the harder for it.

 

“I-“ Daichi pauses. Tetsurou watches him breath in.

This is it.

 

 

 

Then Daichi gets down on one knee and pulls out a box.

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing fanfiction! I wrote this a few months ago and was going to post on Kuroo's birthday and then life happened. So.....  
> Happy birthday Daichi!!


End file.
